Dust-Switch of Identity
Dust-Switch of Identity is the Vanish Cap level in Super Mario 74. It is located in the second overworld (Tower of the East), on top of the raised patch of ground that can be accessed by climbing up the pillars next to the pipe that leads to Haunted Factory. These stone pillars can be climbed using triple jumps or side flips. This switch palace is a giant blue fortress. The level starts with some platforms that can be covered with long jumps, which lead to a central platform. To the right lies a castle, that Mario can either enter or walk around the side to reach the top. From the top of this structure is a thin path which leads to stars. To the left of the central platform right there is another narrow path with a giant wall in front of it. Lastly, if Mario long jumps to the floating pillar in front of the central platform, he will find the Vanish Cap Switch. Levels All star names are fan-made and are not official. Star 1: Highest Point Mario must use wall-kicks to reach a high platform. Mario must go around the castle, where there are platforms which lead to the top. On top, there are two walls which Mario can wall-kick up in the center. On top, continue to the other side of the thin platform, where there is another set of walls which can be climbed with wall kicks, though this one has no floor. At the top is another platform, with the star on it. Star 2: Narrow Pathway Mario must navigate a very thin path to get this star. Mario must head to the left of the central platform. Jump across the pillar with the Chuckya on it, through a castle wall, to find an extremely thin path. Take your time and use jumps to line up a straight path. Also be aware of a Fly Guy, which should be taken care of before you attempt it. Alternatively, the Fly Guy can be used to fly to the star, skipping the long thin path. At the end of this path is the star. Star 3: Invisible Switch Jumping Mario must cross a pit using the Vanish cap and timed blocks. For this specific star, using the Lakitu cam '''after the switch is pressed is preferred, as it is much easier to line up jumps. Head inside the castle. Here, he will find a Vanish Cap block, as well of a purple "!" switch. Grab the vanish cap and quickly head to the switch on the other side, which spawns blocks over some platforms. Quickly jump up the raised walls next to the switch and triple jump to the highest one. Next long jump through the gates to the blocks that appeared. At the end, Mario has to perform a wall kick onto the raised platform with the star. '''Star 4: More Invisible Jumping Mario must head back to the pathway just before the wall-kicks that lead to Star 1 (wall kick up the wall on top of the castle). Instead of going to the end though, break the Vanish Cap block and long jump over the path of blocks ti reach the star. Even though the blocks are not timed, the timer for the cap is still short. Star 5: Red Coins in the Dust Mario must find the eight red coins located around the blue fortress. Their locations are as follows: #On the starting platform to the left. #On a pillar left of the switch. #On a platform to the left of the castle. #Inside the castle, next to the block switch for Star 3. #Inside the first platform to the right of the castle. #Behind the back-left crystal on top of the roof. #On a small platform on the edge of the castle, behind the front-left crystal. #Behind the first platform after the first set of wall-kicks. The star will spawn on the central platform. Star 6: Behind the Start Mario must find a hidden star. Simply drop down from behind the starting platform to find a hidden ledge with the star. Enemies * Whomp * Chuckya Trivia *Star 4 can be gotten without the Vanish Cap. Mario must simply long jump from the platform with Star 1 onto the top of the first wall. Mario can then long jump over the tops of the walls to reach the star. **Interestingly, this is how the star must be obtained in the Extreme Edition version of this level, Dust Destination. *The music in this level can glitch out and not play when you zoom in or when a star appears. Category:Music-Legend of Zelda Category:Level Category:Secret Level Category:Super Mario 74 Category:Super Mario 74 Location Category:Fortress Category:Location